Sisterly Bond- All those thank you's
by MasterJennfer
Summary: I wrote this in 2016 for a Secret Santa thing on tumblr, thought I would publish it now haha. Marianne and Dawn share some sweet moments of sisterly bonding. Who knew all those thank you's would strengthen a bond between the two fairies. (Picture does not belong to me, the characters also belong to George Lucas.. Story is mine.


Marianne and Dawn

All those thank you's.

To my Secret Santa 2016!

P.S: Sorry that I switch POV's a lot cx

 _Knock knock_

Dawn stood outside Marianne's door on the eve of her wedding to Roland.

I knocked on the door again, on the other side, muffled sobbing could be heard.

"..Marianne? Marianne.. can i come in?" I said to the door

There was no intelligible response except the diminishing sound of cries.

" _Nope, I'm going in, I can't let her be alone while she's like that!"_ I opened the door slowly, revealing a very messy Marianne, face smushed on her rose-petal pillow and her wedding dress in a very poor state. The sprites were trying to soothe her in any way possible, even little Thistle tried juggling various twigs and even Rosemary tried to braid her hair in attempt to soothe her.. While Fauna just hovered over Marianne's face, crying with her.

"Oh! Marianne! What's wrong?" Seeing her sister like this brought pain to her heart.

Marianne sniffed and collected herself, "Dawn..., I don't want to talk about."

Dawn gasped, clearly offended by the lack of trust her sister showed her. "Not even to me?"

"Look, just tell dad that.. that the wedding's off." Marianne shoved her sister out the room.

"Off? But why?" Dawn said.

"Please..just go" Marianne shut the door. Dawn stood aghast, then she silently wept for her sister "Oh Marianne, im sorry." then she flew over to her father, canceling the wedding.

Marianne trudged back to the bed, the sprites followed her and tried to put a flower in her hair. Marianne plucked the flower out her hair and crushed it, it was the same flower Roland always used to give her.

"..What do you get when you fall in love?.."

Marianne stayed in her room for the first couple of days, not even coming down for dinner. Dawn took Marianne her food for those days, Dawn knocked the door, silence still her only answer. "Marianne? I've brought you you're dinner. Your favorite; blackberry hazelnut soup.."

No response.

She sighed and turned to walk away when..

"Dawn?.." Marianne hushed out.

Dawn raced back to the door; "Yeah?"

"...Thank you."

/

"Marianne! I-I don't know how to wield a sword!" Dawn yelled out in panic. She was helping her be her sparring partner, but she felt like the practice dummy.

"C'mon Dawn! It's not that hard!" Marianne joked. "But-" Dawn squealed as she barely blocked Marianne's furious jabs.

"Dawn, i'm going SUPER easy on you, i'm not even putting force into the blade." Marianne laughed.

Dawn huffed in annoyance and swung her sword in random directions. "Woah!" Marianne yelped out, blocking the blade just in time. "Hmph!" Dawn huffed smugly, a smirk on her lips. "Haha! There's the spirit! You're getting the hang of it." Marianne smiled.

"I might even be better than you in no time, haha!" Dawn giggled at her sister's stupefied reaction.

Marianne shook her head and smirked. "Keep dreamin' sis." She put her weapon back into its sheath.

"Hey Dawn.."

Dawn looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Marianne smiled.

/

"Ow-ow ouch! Dawn, you're killing me!" Marianne yelped in pain.

"Marianne! Hold-stiiilll!" Dawn struggled with the fleeing Marianne, cleaning her wound from her newest "adventure"… which was picking a fight with badgers.. not the best idea she's had.

" _Man those things were feisty!"_ Marianne credited with respect.

Marianne hissed in pain as Dawn swabbed the infected area with thyme, sage and..

"What? Dawn! Is that lavender?" Marianne groaned "I HATE lavender."

"Yeah I know, that why I used it!" Dawn hounded. "I hate seeing you get hurt! You need to be more careful.."

"Well sis, no pain no.. ah-choo! *sniff* ..gain." Marianne sneezed in retaliation.

Dawn sighed in defeat and silently wrapped her sister's wound in a sage infused cotton wrap.

Marianne begrudgingly looked at her sister, fearing she was giving her the "silent treatment".. she was right.

Dawn was making that irritating face again; the one she always made when she didn't get her way. She looked like a baby squirrel when it missed it's feeding time.

Marianne silently rolled her eyes and groaned out "Uuuugh! Ok, ok.. you win Dawn! I'll seriously try harder this time on being careful. But don't expect me to skip out on my spar-"

She was interrupted as Dawn squealed and ran to her big sister, encasing her into a bear hug. "Awh thanks Marianne! That really lifts the weight off my shoulders~"

Marianne let out a little scoff and hugged her back. "Thanks Dawn.. for caring."

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." Dawn laughed.

/

Dawn was close to tears, she never knew how gorgeous her sister would look in one of her own creations. A beautiful silk wedding gown with a jewel dark purple bottom and trail.

Marianne took a deep breathe intake as she turned to see herself in the mirror. "Dawn, you really outdid yourself this time.."

"Oh Marianne! You look.. stunning! Just.. perfect." Dawn broke down into a puddle of tears.

"Oh Dawn! C'mon now.. don't cry! Or i'm gonna start crying and then my makeup will get ruined and mess up my dress.." Marianne taunted playfully.

Dawn shot up and shrieked "No! No! I'm fine" Dawn laughed in spite of herself. "I'm just happy for you.. It's your wedding day after all!"

Her father knocked on the door "Sweety.. it's time." Marianne gasped in excitement "Oh my gosh.. this is happening.. this is happening.." Marianne began pacing across the room, excitement turning into worry.

"Marianne, calm down. You're getting married!" Dawn chirped.

"I know! I'm getting.. married.. Oh gosh.. married.." Marianne shuffled faster, cracking her knuckles nervously. "Sis?" Dawn inquired worryingly.

"Darling? It's time to walk down the aisle.." Dagda said again through the door.

"O-ok, ok!" Marianne fretted anxiously.

"Mar-Marianne!" Dawn grabbed ahold of her sister, "What's wrong?"

Marianne finally came out of her trance and blurted "What if i'm not good enough for him and he won't love me anymore?" She gasped and covered her mouth.

Dawn was flabbergasted "Is THIS what this is about?" Marianne slowly shook her head, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Sis! Are you kidding?! That man ADORES you! He loves you! With all his heart!" Dawn exclaimed.

Marianne sniffed and looked over at her sister, her expression saying " _Really? Do you mean it?_ "

"Marianne, we're talking about Bog here! Do I have to remind you that he single-handedly asked both dad and I for your hand in marriage? And that he invited Griselda and I to pick out the ring?" Dawn exasperated, waving her hands around wildly for emphasis.

"How can you say your not good enough for him? You too are perfect together. Isn't it almost insulting to even think that when Bog frets about it all the time? You two swore to each other that you wouldn't think like that! Your love is real and eternal.. I can assure you that."

Marianne ran to Dawn and hugged her tightly "Oh Dawn! You're right! What was I thinking.." as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Now go! You're prince is waiting!" Dawn jested. "King. You mean king" Marianne chuckled as she opened the door, revealing her father wiping his nose with tissues. "I wasn't crying! Oh, yes I was." He sniffled. "Oh, my baby girl!" he showered Marianne in snot-filled kisses.

"Ah dad! Stop. At least wipe your nose first" she giggled. "You know.. it's never too late to.."

"DAD!" Dawn and Marianne both gawked.

"I'm kidding! You know I fully support you and Bog" he teased. Marianne just punched his shoulder playfully and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon Dawn, go to the aisle. You're my maid of honor." "Oh! Right!" Dawn spluttered. Marianne snickered at her sister as she ran to out the door.

"Wait, Dawn!" Marianne cried out. Dawn flew back in "Yeah?"

"Thank you, Dawn. I love you."

Dawn tilted her head and beamed "I love you too sis."

"Are you ready?" Dagda croaked, tears threatening to overspill his eyes… again.

"Yeah. Positive." she confirmed.

She hooked her arm with her dad's and opened the door to the wedding.

Everyone turned towards her, awing and gasping at her. Bog turned to her and his eyes filled with love, awe-struck.

" _How could I have ever doubted my beautiful idiot and my equally idiotic mind?"_ Marianne mentally slapped herself.

…

"I do" the newlyweds kissed, sealing their vows.

…

At the reception.

 _Ring Ring Ring._

Marianne called the guests to attention. "I would like to make a toast, to my dear little sister who has gone above and beyond being my sister. I am so lucky she's been in my life. She's been there for me through thick and thin. She healed my wounds with her laughter and her kindness.. and lavender." Everyone chuckled, while Dawn just tried to keep her tears back. "Without her, I wouldn't be here. So thank you, little sis. I love you with all my heart." Marianne ended, sending a wink to Dawn. "To Dawn!" she concluded.

"To Dawn. Cheers!" Everyone resounded.

BTW this is kinda how I imagined Marianne's dress:

6133-white-purple(8).jpg

. 


End file.
